the_alon_cohen_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Suu
Suu (Cohen co. Filename Suu.char) was first seen in the episode "Operation S.E.M.E.N". She frequently rubs her arms and commonly as a Slime, Suu's true form is a large mass of a transparent blue gelatinous slime. She also has a mass of green "hair" with three yellow "antenna" on the tips. For easier interaction with Humans, Suu shapes herself into a somewhat humanoid form that, according to Miia and Cerea, is unheard of for a Slime to be able to do. Suu normally shapes herself to be about the same size and build as Papi, but when she absorbs a certain amount of water, she chooses a more mature form: she becomes taller, bouncier, and curvier than usual. The excess water goes straight to her bust and hips. When dehydrated enough, she becomes small enough to fit into a small bucket -- showing as only a head and hands peeping over the rim. While usually naked, Suu occasionally wears only a raincoat and boots, since any other clothes would just get wet and dirty from contact with her, or wouldn't fit due to her constantly changing sizes. Suu is a recurring character in Alon Cohens's Alon's episodes, and also makes an appearance in the book Alon VS The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain. Alon called her "SCohenP-105 once, but it is unclear whether or not this hints to any real relation. Origin Suu was said to be born from Alon's Old Bucket when He was 5 and it accidently mixed with chemical S, thus creating Suu. This event is said to have occurred not long after Alon's incarnation in our realm. Another theory from recent research shows that she is the result of an unknown Slime creature unfrozen in an lab accident. There is a third theory that states that she was a slimy tumor on Alon, which eventually grew off and became who she is today. Ermac Sacrifice Episode In the Cohenisode "Operation E.R.M.A.C" Ermac took Suu away as a result of Alon not performing the daily sacrifice to Ermac. Alon held a contest to see who could perform the best sacrifices, presenting 10 prestigious entries to Ermac himself in an attempt to free Suu. The contest ended on Christmas, when Alon Cohen attempted to save his friend, cursed by now, bringing the dark lord Ermac the sacrifices that he successfully gathered from his dead father, forgetting his very own, and achieving the wrath of the god. When the lord of chaos Ermac asked Alon why his friends were so important, Alon convinced Ermac to see Suu's skills. In that occasion, Salamander Man played the "Imagination" Music Box Tune with alon's Music box, touching the god's feelings and freeing himself. His health seems to have regenerated, but to what extent it has regenerated is unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 9-B | 9-A | 8-B Name: Suu (given by Papi, real name unknown) Origin: Monster Musume Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Slime Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength and Durability, Intangibility, Absorption (Nutrients/Water), Water Manipulation (Of water she absorbs), Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Resistance to Poison and Disease | As before, plus Large Size (Type 1) Attack Potency: Possibly Wall level (Shown to be capable of injuring Kimihito, along with her monster girl housemates) | Small Building level based on her size alone) | City Block level Speed: Human level | Superhuman | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Class 10 based on her size alone | Likely Class K based on her size alone Striking Strength: Possibly Wall Class (Injured Kimihito by hitting his head with a log) | Likely Small Building Class | Likely City Block Class Durability: At least Wall level (Tanked a car crash, her slimy and intangible body often absorbs damage) | Small Building level | At least Small Building level, possibly City Block level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range | Higher with beam Standard Equipment: A rain coat Intelligence: Varies, high when she absorbs minerals | High | High Weaknesses: Can dissolve if exposed to a large body of water, she can freeze up when exposed to extremely cold temperature | Absorbing her nutrients can turn her back to normal | Same as Giant Suu Feats: * Tanked a Car crash * Fired a beam strong enough to damage Kii (anime only) Notable Attacks/Techniques/Abilities: * Liquid Body: As her physical makeup is a liquid substance, her body acts in the same way. She can place people and objects inside of her body, or have them pass through. This makes her difficult to catch, as she can simply pass through the restraint, such as with Rachne's webs. * Invulnerability: Her physical makeup also makes her seemingly immune to any form of physical damage, as seen when Centorea's sword harmlessly passed through her. Even when she solidifies herself, she is still immune to any form of blunt impact, as seen when she used herself as a living shield to protect a girl from being hit by a truck. * Adhesive body: Suu also has the ability to stick to any surface, such as ceilings. * Poison and Disease Immunity: Due to her unique biology, Suu cannot catch any Human diseases. She is also capable of consuming any foods that could result in food poisoning to both Humans and Extraspecies, and even discerning what's poisonous and what isn't. The only side effects being that she develops a more abrasive way of speaking after eating poison and poisoning the liquid she spat at Draco. * Water absorption: As it's seemingly her only basic need, Suu is capable of absorbing water into her body. All she has to do is make physical contact with water and it will be absorbed. However, it's not clear if it happens automatically or if Suu can control it. Depending on how much water she absorbs she can also change her size and body proportions. She can also expel her internal water in pressurized streams from any part of her body. Suu is also capable of filtering her own internal water. Her breasts are capable of storing the same volume of water as a fish tank. * Absorptive properties: Suu's personality, appearance and even abilities can change depending on which substance she has recently absorbed, though over time she will return to normal. Taking in water that is full of minerals will increase her intelligence by a notable degree and make her speech more sophisticated, while taking in poisonous liquids will make her more rude and make bubbles come from her body and turns her purple. The water she expels also becomes poisonous as well. Likewise, taking in seawater will make her more mature (in both appearance and personality) and lustful. The most extreme example was when Suu absorbed a full tank of experimental fertilizer, which caused her to grow to gigantic proportions, made her seemingly more intelligent, grow extra hair tentacles and allow her to fire an "atomic breath" from her mouth. * Healing: Suu has shown that she is capable of curing at least a severe cold by having the sick person drink from her internal water. The exact process behind this hasn't been revealed. She can also heal simple wounds such as cuts by putting them in her mouth. * Shapeshifting: Suu seems to have an almost complete control over her own biology, which grants her shapeshifting powers that might even surpass that of a Shapeshifter like Doppel. For one, Suu can mimic the appearance of anyone, Human and Extraspecies alike. Suu's shapeshifting is so versatile, she can even transform into clothes or objects, like boxes. She seems to have enough control over her own anatomy that she can control her own solidity and texture, as seen when she transformed into clothes without making whoever wore her wet. Miia once thought of using this ability to have Suu be "worn" by Papi and Mero to disguise them as Humans. The disguises were capable of fooling Kimihito and Ms Smith. However, unlike Shapeshifters, Suu's shapeshifting has one major drawback: her antenna and signature eyes will always be visible. Also, repeatedly changing forms in a short time is exhausting for her. The slime that makes up her eyes stores the information she needs to imitate people accurately. * Size shifting: Suu changes in size depending on the amount and type of water in her body. The more water she absorbs, the larger (and more voluptuous) she becomes, with seawater having a more noticable effect. Also, with the absorption of certain products, such as a full tank of experimental fertilizer, she can grow to be giant size. * Voice-Mimicry: Suu is also capable of perfectly mimicking people's voices, though she hasn't used it in combination with a disguise yet. * Mind reading: When touching someone's head with her antenna, called her "Slime Feeler", Suu can view their memories, thoughts and emotions. Combined with her ability to mimic voices, it allows her to broadcast a person's thoughts to everyone in her area. * Fast learner: Suu also seems to be a fast learner, having learned to talk interact with others in few days, and later on is able to mimic her friend's word-for-word in order to help them "talk" with Kimihito while he was sick, and eventually started speaking on her own. * Miscellaneous: Suu has no need to breathe. Key: Normal Suu | Giant Suu (after absorbing industrial strength nutrients) | Suuzilla (anime only) Major Battles * Suu vs. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi(Outcome: Won) * Alon, Centorea Shianus, Suu, Johnny Cage and KND vs. DCFDTL (Outcome: Won with the help of KND) * Alon Cohen, Numbuh 5 and Suu vs. Cree (Outcome: Won) * Alon Cohen and Suu vs Shao Kahn (Outcome: Won) Quotes * "Good Morning, Master!" * "I'm not feeling myself it today..." * "Look at these nipples, Master!" * "These nipples are outstanding, Master!" * "Hey, What's this thing?" * "So Sparkly So Refreshing!" Trivia * In "Where's Suu?", Suu once fused with Kano. This could possibly mean that Suu can fuse her body with everyone. * In "Suu Can Rape?!", when Suu raped alon with her antennas, she once said "master", but with Arabic subtitles appearing on screen, saying " أحبك يا سيد!". It translates as "I love you, master!". * Suu was once raped by A Minecraft Slime, in "Alon Meets Minecraft". * In earlier stages, Suu first said English sentences, as seen in "Alon Cohen X Monster Musume" and "The Thing". * Suu was thought to be the tritagonist (third most important character), but it turned out to be Alon Cohen. Category:Monster Girls Category:Protagonists Category:Slimes Category:Females